


Midnight's Ball

by nyquildose



Category: Clash of The Gods (Orignal Universe)
Genre: Affairs, M/M, Post-War, this will make no sense plot wise to anyone but me and my gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyquildose/pseuds/nyquildose
Summary: Two princes, who needs a princess?They sit in that comforting silence for a minute before Eris pulls back to ask "Will you dance with me?" He seems unsure, but he's being careful not to upset Neptune. "Yeah. Of course."
Relationships: Eris/Neptune, OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	Midnight's Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaRealCandyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaRealCandyCat/gifts).



_**Elegant lights and shining silverwear, loud music, and chatter.** It's inviting in a frilly, stuffy, stuck-up kind of way. Neptune sat to himself, wine glass bobbing in his hand, and staring into the red liquid, watching his reflection ripple and distort. It feels like a nightmare just to be here, holding wine and with a wedding band on his finger. He scowls at the sight of it's gold outlines, plain and almost sickening, really. A reminder of a marriage he doesn't want, and will never want. He doesn't feel anything for the woman, as he's been in love with another prince, a glorious elf who had been his enemy, that was the man he had fallen for. A Demi-God, prince of a reborn dwarf planet, A tall man man with blonde hair, he used to have a pink streak through it but he had outgrown it shortly after the war's conclusion. Now it rests naturally, pulled __whimsically back into a pony tail, braided at the sides, some elegantly falling in front of his eyes. He dresses like a fairytale, in only golds and whites, a shiny cape, reaching half down his back happily, matching the shiny frills at his neck and wrists. It suits him quite well--- how long had he been thinking now? He shakes his head and casts a look out into the crowd, catching a glimpse of gold within the crowd, his cape. He gapes a bit, taking a swig of his wine and placing it down on a table, stumbling over his feet trying to catch up, his fingers graze the edges of the cape, before he stops, sending the brunette tumbling against his back._

_**There's a tiny gasp, and the blonde turns to carefully catch the other, bony hands catching his arms**_ _. The taller pulls him up onto his feet, running his hands onto his shoulders "Are you alright?" His voice is soft, careful. Tears well in Neptune's eyes at the sight of him, "Eris." his words come out breathy as he reaches our, fingers grazing the soft curve of Eris's hollow cheekbone. Eris stares at him, unmoving and confused, before a look of recognition settles, "Nepy-- Neptune." he caught himself before saying his old nickname, they weren't close enough for that, now, were they? He hadn't seen Eris since he had stumbled away in tears on Mars, with a hole in his stomach. He had called and called but never response, and his invitation to the wedding never went through, it had been years, yet, he doesn't look a day older, exactly like the portrait hanging on his entry hall. "Where have you been, Eris?" He asks cautiously, he had missed him so dearly that it feels like a dream to be close to him now. "I...I was.. busy." Eris muttered, ashamed, guilt reflecting in glossy blue eyes. His bony, cold fingers find the back of Neptune's head, softly twisting in brown hair. "I'm sorry." he almost whimpers it. He can't hold himself back from wrapping the thin man into his arms, making him stumble a bit to hold him back. "No..no, just seeing you now is apology enough." He buries his head into a frail shoulder. There's a soft laugh from the taller "Thanks." They sit in that comforting silence for a minute before Eris pulls back to ask "Will you dance with me?" He seems unsure, but he's being careful not to upset Neptune. "Yeah. Of course."_

_**He leads Neptune onto the floor, hand in hand, they find a more vacant spot to dance privately, intertwining fingers and slow dancing, Eris's head pressed into his shoulder.** They glide on the glossy floor for awhile, with only tiny breathes and heartbeats making noise between them, Neptune had zoned everything out, the chatter, the clanks, the music, all of it silenced, making way for him to listen to only to the soft and progressively steadying heartbeat of Eris's. Until a soft cough sounded beside them, Eclipse, his wife. Eris had softly pulled back from his shoulder with a face of grief striking his sunken features. "The dance, it's time." Eclipse reminds him, she doesn't look much excited. But for their good image they had to be seen together, they had to feign love. Eris releases him "I see." He nods a bit, stepping away, and vanishing into the crowd, just as quick as it had appeared, the gold cape was gone. He stared longingly for a moment, before allowing Eclipse to to take his arm and drag him into the center of the dance floor. The rest of the evening went by slow, no sign of the prince. Just dancing and wine. Soon enough people were filing out, and all the noise was leaving, leaving a void of silence and whispers of the last party-goers. His vision was starting to blur, and til, but he doesn't miss a beat at getting up and sprinting when he catches a glance at the gold cape, headed toward the exit, "Eris!" He called out. The blonde turned, at just the right moment to be knocked down, hard onto the floor. Landing with a man atop him, ruffling his ponytail. "...Hi?" Eris mutters, red faced from the unfortunate __position_

_**They sat there, staring, unnerved.** Neptune made the move to get up, and Eris followed, fixing his hair while he did. "Miss me much?" He chuckled softly, gently ruffling Neptune's hair. "Yeah." Neptune smiled, grazing his fingers on his cheekbones once more. With the wine clouding his thinking, he brought his face closer to Eris's, startling him a bit. "Cause I love you." without giving him a minute to think, to process, he presses his lips to glossy ones. and without thinking for more than a moment, he kisses back, much more nervously. Neptune's hands wander just a bit, one landing in blonde hair and the other bringing him closer by the cape. Eris's hands stay at his hip, too afraid to go anyplace else. They stay, slightly moving for while, before he takes it a step further, nipping at the glossy bottom lip of his companion's, to which he parts his lips, notably nervous, and soon he's slipped tongue within the gap, exploring, getting a strong taste of dark chocolate and strawberries, sweet yet bitter. they pull back after at most three minutes. _

__


End file.
